


Dean cares about Cas (unsurprisingly)

by HandyPhandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandyPhandy/pseuds/HandyPhandy
Summary: Dean gets angry at Cas, after Cas puts himself in danger during a hunt. Cas can't understand why Dean cares so much, until Dean confesses something he didn't mean to slip out.





	Dean cares about Cas (unsurprisingly)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best thing, but I've had it stuck in my head for a while so here it is i guess???

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, CAS"

Castiel was angry. The three of them, 'Team Free Will', had been on a hunt. It was just meant to be a simple salt and burn, but the ghost was a lot more powerful, and viscous, than any of them had thought. Despite the apparent lack of danger, Dean had still been unwilling to let Cas join them. 

"You only just became a human, Cas, you need time to rest and get used to it." Dean had said. On multiple occasions. Every time Cas had mentioned going on the hunt, 

"I was a soldier of Heaven you know. I've fought in more battles in my existence than years you've been on this earth." Cas would counteract every time. 

Finally, however, Dean had given up. Even if it was with a sigh. Cas guessed that it was mainly Sam's doing. So there they were, at the graveyard where the ghost's body apparently lay, when the ghost appeared and started attacking. The ghost, who looked to be a young girl, maybe 11 or 12, was flinging them all around, in an attempt to stop Sam and Dean from burning her bones. Sam immediately made the decision to abandon it for tonight, and come back again tomorrow night, with a better plan. And although Dean agreed, Cas didn't. 

So Cas used the Winchester boys as a distraction, and managed to grab the lighter and the salt, and crawled through the upturned soil, to the already dug up grave. Dean, however, had caught on to Cas' plan, and started shouting at Cas to turn around, that he was going to get hurt, that they could finish it tomorrow. Cas turned his attention to Dean, while the ghost turned her attention to Cas and his plan. That's when things started to go wrong.

The young girl turned all her energy into stopping Cas, but although she got in a good few hits and punches, Cas managed to finish the job. He passed out a few seconds after that, though, content that the girl would get to rest now, that he had done good in the world, for once. 

So when he woke up,in the back seat of the Impala, Dean's hands white-knuckling the black steering wheel, as if he was gripping onto the will to live itself, he was not expecting the barrage of angry comments thrown at him from the driver.  
"What the Hell was that, Cas! You could've been seriously hurt! Or killed! I told you it wasn't safe for you to come on this hunt with us, but you didn't listen. Next hunt, you're staying behind, you need to train before you go out again."  
As soon as they got inside, the fighting continued again.

"Why do you care so much Dean! You've never cared before. Like when you threw me out, with nowhere to go! Do you remember that Dean?!" The two of them were getting angrier now, stepping closer to each other, getting into each others faces.

"Maybe because I'm in love with you!"That wasn't supposed to come out, Dean thought, but there it was, the truth of the matter. Oh well, better go with it. "I've been in love with you for years, Cas. It tore me up having to throw you out like that. But now i know, that i could never live without you again."

"I love you too, Dean." Cas mumbled.  
"You don't have to do this, man. We can just forget this happened." Cas couldn't actually love him, he was just saying this because he thought he had to.  
"Do you really think yourself so unworthy of love? You are the best, most selfless person I have ever known."  
"Are you sure, Cas?" Dean had dreamt of this for years, could it possibly be that he was finally getting what he wanted.  
"Is this enough answer for you?" Dean was momentarily confused, but as soon as Cas' lips touched his own, it was the most natural thing in the world.

From another room, Sam had been eavesdropping, peeking from behind a door. Finally, those two idiots were finally together, and they deserved it.


End file.
